The present invention relates to an implantable tissue connector that is specifically adapted to be connected to a tubular part of living tissue within a patient's body, such as to the end of the human's large bowel when an artificial exit to the large bowel is to be provided. However, the implantable tissue connector of the present invention is not limited to such application and can be used in connection with many other kinds of tubular living tissue, as will be described in more detail below.
Connecting the end of the human's large bowel to an artificial exit, such as to a fecal excrements collecting container, or connecting a shortened large bowel to the patient's natural intestinal exit has always proven difficult and often unreliable. Leakage can occur where the connection is not tight over the lifetime. Blood circulation can be prohibited in the end area of the bowel tissue, which can negatively affect the muscle functions and peristaltic movement of the bowel and which can even lead to starvation of the respective portion of the bowel. Furthermore, the peristaltic movement of the bowel will continuously act upon the connection and, thus, the connection can fail over time.